


Watch You Leave (Me Behind)

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Jealous!Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love, not realizing what you had until its gone, rip oikawa and his love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tooru’s never thought he would be so annoyed at a sound before, yet, here it is. The annoying ding from Hajime’s phone has been going off the entire lunch period so far.Who knew his friend could be so popular?! He didn’t!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	Watch You Leave (Me Behind)

Tooru’s never thought he would be so annoyed at a sound before, yet, here it is. The annoying ding from Hajime’s phone has been going off the entire lunch period so far. 

Who knew his friend could be so popular?! He didn’t! Usually, it’s his phone blowing up and Hajime yelling at him to put it on silent. O’ how the tables have turned.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, a sickenly sweet smile plastered on his face. “Can you _please_ put your phone on silent, or I _will_ go batshit insane, thanks.”

He feels his eye twitch when Hajime’s phone goes off right after; Hajime has the audacity, the fucking nerve, to raise a finger at him and then answer his phone. _GOD!_

“There,” Hajime proclaims, setting his phone down. “I silenced it, happy.”

Tooru stabs his rice with his chopsticks “Ecstatic.” 

It’s pure blissful silence for a good five minutes before Hajime’s phone starts to vibrate every other minute. He didn’t think the vibrations would be worse, but _it is._ Tooru drops his chopsticks, pushes his food to the side, and places his elbows on the table so he can rest his chin on his hands. Then, he _stares_ Hajime down as he answers another text. 

When Hajime sets his phone down he doesn’t even try to be subtle. “So, who’ve you been texting,” he asks, pointedly looking from Hajime to his phone. “I mean, it couldn’t be me because I’m here,” he guesses. He taps his chin, “Maybe it’s Makki-chan and Matsu-chan?” 

Tooru snaps his fingers, declaring, “That’s it. You’re all in a group chat without me! RUDE!”

Hajime gets this pinched look as his face morphs into something ugly. “You’ll never find someone making those faces, Iwa-chan,” Tooru states, a teasing lit to his voice.

“I’ll have you know that--” Hajime’s phone goes off and something _snaps_ inside of Tooru. He makes a grab for it but Hajime is faster. He snatches the phone and stuffs it in his pocket while giving him his signature I’m-disappointed-in-you look. 

“What,” Tooru squawks. “I was gonna tell those bastards it’s not cool to have a group chat without me!”

Hajime huffs before going back to his food. “For your information we aren’t in a group chat together, but thanks for the idea--” 

“HEY!”

“--cause we are going to now, but I was texting my boyfriend.”

See, now _that_ has Tooru freezing. His perfectly well-crafted rant was gone in an instant. “You have a boyfriend,” his pitch goes up as he says it. “W-What?!”

He sputters when rice hits his face. “Keep your voice down, idiot!” Tooru blinks a couple of times and, yup, his best friend is blushing a pretty pink. “Awe,” he says, dragging out the word. “Why didn’t you say so! My Iwa-chan has gotten too big for the nest and is spreading his wings and flying. Who is he? Do I know him? Show me a picture! How did you two me--”

Tooru really shouldn’t be surprised that Hajime covers his mouth with his hand, but he is insulted. These are very important questions that _need_ answers, okay! He _has_ to know. 

“If you shut your damn mouth then I’ll answer, Shittykawa!”

Tooru nods his head while also crossing his heart. 

“Good,” Hajime says as he takes his hand off Tooru’s mouth. “Ask away.”

“How did you meet?”

“Volleyball.”

“When did you start dating?”

“A week ago.”

“Do I know him?”

“Yes.”

“I do?! What’s his name?!!!”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Is he cu---wait, what?!”

Tooru’s brain short circuits: _WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITKAGEYAMAWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITTOBIOWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITKAGEYAMATOBIOWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITMYKOHAIWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT_

Something finally clicks: _My adorably stupid kohai?!_

“-are you serious?” Of all the people in Japan, does it have to be _him_?"

“Yes.”

“Are we talkin’ ‘bout the same Kageyama Tobio?”

“We are,” Hajime says with a nod.

“Really?! Tobio-chan? _Him_? This one,” he asks as he pushes his hair down and tries imitating Tobio’s signature scowl that _was_ not cute, at _all_. 

“Oh my god,” Hajime sighs. “Yes, _that_ one, the one going to Karasuno. Anything else?”

_YES! How could you possibly date him?! He’s--He’s Tobio! My rival???? My--_

“Nope, glad to have cleared it up,” Tooru says instead. He begins shoveling the rest of his food and does his best to ignore Hajime as he brings his phone back out and starts texting again. 

“You’ve been texting the entire time, what else could you be talkin’ ‘bout,” he blurts out. 

Hajime doesn’t bat an eye nor does he stop texting, “Planning our next date.”

“D-Date?!” Tooru can feel his heart beating faster

“Yes,” Hajime says slowly, as if trying not to startle a wild animal. “It’s what people who are dating do. We’re going after school today.”

Tooru _hates_ the fact he can feel his face heat up from embarrassment. He slams his hands on the table and proclaims, “I know what happens when people date, Iwa-chan! I’ve been on plenty!”

Hajime does this _thing_ with his face: eyes wide and mouth making an O-shape, “Oh, you have? Then why are you acting like a little school girl?” He finishes it off with a pointed look and Tooru doesn’t know how to feel about it.

So, he refuses to feel _anything_ for that look. It is beneath him to react to such a face, but _if_ he did have to react it would be done in such a way that would be considered graceful and neutral and totally _not_ act in a brutish way like Iwa-chan has the tendency to do. 

But, he _won’t_ react at all because there’s nothing to react to, okay! He’s totally fine with his best friend dating his...his _annoyance_. It’s _fine_.

On an unrelated note, Tooru couldn’t understand why he dreaded the end of the school day.

Tooru cannot help the Tobio-chan-like scowl adoring his face as the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. He pitters around slowly as if to take up time, but he doesn’t _need_ to take up time, okay! It’s totally not because he doesn’t want to see Hajime leave for his...his _arranged activity_ . He’s simply being _practical_ and _studious_ as he makes sure he has everything for the tenth time in a row. 

So, ha!

But, he huffs because he cannot linger any longer because the students on cleaning duty are starting to stare at him with confused glances. Tooru packs up his stuff again--he’s making sure everything is in there place!--and holds his head high as he leaves the classroom.

He huffs again as he nears the exit. He doesn’t even have the luxury of playing volleyball to take his mind off of Hajime and his _thing_ because the gym floors are being waxed. _UGH!_ Now, don’t be mistaken because he definitely doesn’t care about whatever his best friend is doing on his excursion. He’s only worried that Hajime won’t know the proper protocols for dating.

Like, does he know that he should pull the door open for Tobio-chan if they go out to eat? Or, does he know how to make small talk that has _hints_ of flirtation underneath, so Tobio-chan gets flustered?! Can he even make Tobio-chan blush and get butterflies in his stomach?!! 

Tooru’s mind blue-screens as he comes to a halt as a realization hits him. _Does Iwa-chan even know what to do on a date in general???_ His brain slowly begins to reboot and he gets this mind boggling idea, this _brilliant_ idea. He’ll follow them! Yes, he’ll follow them and make sure it goes smoothly. Or, as smooth as a date can be between Iwa-chan and… Tobio-chan.

_God,_ he thinks as he whips out his phone, _I’m such a good friend._

**< <IWA-CHAN~~~**

ne~ iwa-chan! where’s ur date gonna b ? i just wanna make sure my date doesnt collide w urs n make ya look bad

hehehe ☆⌒(≧▽° )

**> >IWA-CHAN~~~**

stfu shittykawa,,,i doubt it wld be the same place anyway 

N i havent even left the school grounds yet b/c I forgot something

_What?!!!_ _Ahh, Iwa-chan can’t see me right now or I’m fucked. AAHHHHHHHHH!_

Tooru’s mini panic is interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, which he totally does not _flinch_ from. He looks up and sees…

“TOBIO-CHAN!” 

Tooru can feel his cheeks warming up as Tobio blinks back at him. He coughs into his fist. “I mean… What are you doing here, Tobio-chan? Are you trying to _spy_ on us?” He uses his height to leer down at his kohai and look into his big and _not_ beautiful blue eyes. “Tsk tsk, Tobio-chan,” he says, a grin creeping onto his face. “How--”

“I’m not here to spy. I’m here for Iwa--Hajime-san.”

And, Tooru has never felt so _hurt_ and so _stupid_ in his life then in this very moment. “Oh,” he says lamely. “...why?” _This is what self-hatred looks like_ , he thinks because he knows damn well why Tobio would be here.

“Hajime-san and I are going to the library. He usually picks me up, but I thought I could pick him up for a change.” 

“Oh, that’s...” Tooru says softly and almost awed. “...nice.” _So_ _cute!!_

Tooru sweas, _swears_ , he sees a light blush dusting Tobio’s cheeks. _Even cuter!_

“Yeah-” Tobio mindlessly kicks a rock back and forth “-it’s...nice to like hang out with him and get to know him, yaknow.” 

Tooru feels himself freeze because hearing Tobio say something kind of romantic and cute about his best friend ~~and not him~~ has him feeling...icky? 

_No,_ Tooru thinks. _That’s not the right word._

“Ahh, Hajime-san!”

Tooru can’t help but watch as Tobio runs toward a jogging Hajime and stops in front of him with a crooked smile. He grabs the end of his shirt and begins toying with it as Hajime brings Tobio into a hug. 

A hug that Tobio reciprocates, too. 

_Ahh, I think I know the feeling now. I've felt it before._

He plasters on a saccharine smile that any girl would swoon for as the duo turn towards him with their fingers intertwined.

_It_ ’s…

“Oi, Oikawa, I thought you were going on your own date,” Hajime asks, stopping before him with Tobio, obviously, by his side. 

Tooru definitely isn’t staring at their clasped hands. Nope, there just happens to be an interesting rock on the ground and their hands happen to be in his line of sight, okay. Okay!

“Yep, totally!” He forces his eyes away from their hands as he claps his own together to have something to do with them besides fiddling with his shirt. (Probably already creased it to hell.) “I’m waiting for her here,” he snickers and throws up a peace sign. He feels like he’s going to collapse in on himself at any moment like those black holes he reads about. 

First, a black hole expands and brings everything within orbit into it.

“Oh cool, are they going to be long? Maybe we can hang together,” Hajime states as he looks at Tobio to see if he likes that plan, but all he gets from his _boyfriend_ is a shrug. 

“And have you and Tobio-chan scare her away?! No thanks,” Tooru huffs, crossing his arms to help get a grip on himself because he needs to keep it together. He _will_ be happy for his best friend and not let his emotions get the better of him.

Tooru backs up when it looks like Hajime might throw a swing for his comment, but it’s Tobio who reels him back with a touch and a small smile. “It’s fine, Hajime-san. Oikawa-san probably wants some privacy, and you promised to help me with my English homework, anyway.”

Then, it takes all the energy it stole and releases it.

Tooru does this elaborate movement of clapping his hands and snapping his fingers before pointing at Tobio, “He’s right, so you should get going anyway.” He makes shooing gestures as if it would help move the couple faster. “Come on, Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan said you were going to the library, so get going before it closes.”

Hajime looks at him with this one look that Tooru knows is his “Something-is-wrong-but-you’re-not saying-what-it-is-so-I’m-going-to-have-to-pry-it-out” face, but Tooru will be damned before he tells Hajime about how he _feels._

“Make sure to not stay out too late! Oh-” Tooru leans in close to Tobio, who’s attention has been jumping from Hajime to him, but for this moment all of his attention is on him and he _revels_ in it. 

“--no tongue on the first kiss, okay.” 

Tooru has the privilege to see Tobio’s deep pink blush spread from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He’s also privileged to a Hajime signature shake-down due to being embarrassed, but it’s fine because he got to see Tobio blush.

He’s finally released from Hajime’s grasp and watches as the couples’ dual blushes tone down a bit. 

“Tch, whatever,” he takes Tobio’s hand in his once again, “later, Oikawa, hope your date goes well.” 

Tobio looks at him with his big blue eyes and then bows his head, “Goodbye, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru couldn’t help but feel like he lost something as Hajime and Tobio walked away, hand-in-hand. He feels that bitter emotion more clearly now as it sits heavily on his chest--his heart to be exact. Tooru knows this emotion well. He’s felt it more times than he could count back in his middle school days with Tobio, but, now, he feels it for his best friend, Hajime,

_....jealousy..._

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi,,,this has been in the works forever n its still terrible but w/e lmfaooo but i just wanted it done soo,,,i got the idea from a post yaytobio had on tumblr years ago about iwakage fake dating to make oikawa jealous but obviously it didnt turn out like thatlksadjfakl i hate myself for it but i love angst,,, i also like the trope of a character not realizing what they had until its gone,,,
> 
> come bother me @:  
> [tumblr](https://capsstar.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacethotie)


End file.
